Wards RETURN
by hollymcdolly
Summary: Coulson gives ward a 'third' chance what will i turn out like [skyeward mainly] [fitzsimmions]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

the rooms is dark the only light is from the corner where a man is sitting. "Grant please sit down"

its then I realized that I was shoved up against the wall, I rose walked towards the table and sat waiting for the figure to show his face. He lent forward slightly so I could see his face. "Convulsion; what the hell are you doing here?" I stuttered "you've been seeing your physiologist for 8 months now and I've decided to give you a second chance, you will be under heavy surveillance but you will be back on the bus with the team." ward looks at Coulson with shock in his eyes. Coulson slides a small box to ward. He opens it cautiously, its a bracelet like the one Skye had to wear "there has been some improvements; added features, we will track your every move and you will follow my every order or you will be sent back here immediately "I don't deserve a second chance garret gave me a second chance add look what that made me that sick bastard made me into a monster" grant got up so quickly it sent his chair across the room he walked over to the wall where his punch bag was and started to hit it rapidly "well I think you deserve a third chance. Your a good person Grant you were just pushed in the wrong direction, not all of the team trust you but we are willing to give yon a second chance; I cant force you into coming with me but I think its the best option"

"okay" grant whispered he was thinking of the team and what I is going to be like back on the bus.

It was a long drive back to the bus and my heart was pounding what was had changed do they all ready know im coming back "have you told them sir ?" there was a long pause maybe he's not taking me to the bus maybe it was a cover up. "yes I have ward I had to have all the teams answer if I was given permission to bring you back to the bus" all of the teams permission or most I wonder if Skye said yes to me come back I doubt it. "are you nervous ward ?" its been a while since I've felt like this me nervous why have I got to be nervous maybe its because im seeing Skye the girl I adore but hate me or maybe because im seeing Fitz the only guy who didn't believe that I worked for Garrett the guy I nearly kill by accident. "yes sir very" we pulled up into the cargo hold Coulson got out first and came round to my door "are you going to get out or shall I leave you there" I didn't have the gut to say I wanted to go back to prison "no sir, sorry sir" I reached for the handle and push the door gently and got out the car. "guys Coulson's back" Coulson walk over to put grabbed my wrists and put hand cuffs on me "what are they for" "just for safety" I followed Coulson three steps behind until we got to the lounge "Coulson and who your fri..." as I walked around the corner there mouths dropped "I thought you said the knew I was coming back" I whispered to Coulson "only may had to confirm: not the others sorry" Fitz was the first one to get up he walked over to the kitchen and came back with two bottles of water he handed Coulson one and the faced me I had to speak to him say I was sorry but it just came out " it was meant to float !" he handed me the bottle of water sat back down next to Simmons and look straight at me " I know ward you don't have to apologise I get that you were trying to save us but you didn't have to work with Garrett "they haven't read my file have they sir ?" I turned and asked Coulson "no they haven't but they, you can take the cuffs off now" he looked at me with a grin on his face "won't I need the pin sir ?"

I sat down on the chair and the cuffs just fell straight off my wrist "they were never locked were they sir" Coulson walked away slowly "no they weren't and that was test one; you passed" trip looked at me "you will have to sleep on the couch man I've got you old bunk" he passed me a blanket and two pillows from under the couch "thanks man" Skye got up and walked out the room and gave me a death stare as she walked out from there on I knew that things between us would never be the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I wasn't able to sleep I had to much to think about how could fitz have forgiven me im a monster and the only person who seams to know that is Skye I sent hours thinking about what has happened today I slowly drifted off to sleep "dude wake up, ward WARD" I shot up in a flash "WHAT, what happened ?" Coulson walked into the lounge and chucked me a t-shirt "ward get ready we have a mission" I got up walked I into the mission room and the first person I saw was she she looked straight at me a I swear I could see her smiling. I put my shirt on grabbed a bottle of water and listened to Coulson brief us on the mission "ward you are not in a fit state to be in the field yet and Skye I need someone in the van to hack us in, fitzsimmons I want you guys back here working on new night night gun rifles anything you can thing of we want to have a less casualty as we can: Ward and Skye you two will be in the van" I look over to Skye to give her a weak smile but she just looked away "why cant I work alone in the van im sure WARD has some training or something to do" Skye looked at me in discussed I never realised she hates me that much most of the team has forgiven me but Skye that's a whole different story "im sorry Skye but ward will be with you for protection if you like it or not you got that ward ?" he turned to me and smiled he did this on purpose he wants things to be the same before my betrayal. "yes sir I understand" after that we were all dismissed I could feel anger welling up inside me so I decided to got down to the cargo to take my anger out on the punching bag, when I got down there fitzsimmons where down in there lab I could hear them whisper about me "did you see that way Skye look at ward Simmons, I get that he betrayed us but the way she looked at him was pure evil" thats what I missed about fitz his accent. I couldn't let Skye get to me after all Coulson was the one that let me back on the bus if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here.

I set up the punching bag and started to throw some punches I started to feel much better, I could here footsteps coming from the lounge they were getting louder and louder I could just make out what it was they were saying "I don't get why Coulson let him back on the bus he betrayed us after all and I know he will do it again" it was Skye of course it was Skye she hates me and I would hate me if I did what I did to her "come on girl you cant be so harsh on him he's changed I can tell he's changed, what makes you think that he will betray us again" im pretty surprised that trip was defending me, I carried on hit the bag as soon as I heard them got to the bottom of the stairs it got me thinking bout what she had said, it made me angry really angry like ive never felt before I punched the bag so hard that I flew off the hook "hey man are you ok ?, and how the hell did you manage to knock that off the hook ?" I could feel the rage bubbling up inside me I had to keep it in but I couldn't "ITS SKYE IM ANGRY BECASUE OF YOU SKYE I TRY MY BEST TO HELP OUT I KNOW IVE ONLY BE HERE FOR A DAY BUT EVERYBODY BUT YOU HAVE BEEN ABLE TO FORGIVE ME EVEN FITZ AND NEARLY KILLED HIM I UNDERSTAND WHY YOUR ANGRY BUT THAT SHOULDNT STOP A MISSION AND IF YOU HAVE A FUCKING PROBLEM WITH ME SAY IT MY MY FUCKING FACE OR AM I TO MUCH OF A MONSTER TO LOOK AT, SO THATS HOW I WAS ABLE TO PUNCH THE BAG OF THE HOOK WAS BECAUSE IN HYDRA THEY DONT JUST MAKE YOU WORK FOR YOU THEY TORTURE YOU USE YOU AS A TEST SUBJEST" after that I ran up into the lounge to the holding cell luckily there was nobody in there to stop me I grabbed the controller ran into the cell and bolted the doors

Trips POV

when we got down the stairs I could ward was gunna burst Skye had been so hard on him but what he said was not what I expected as soon has ward had finished he sprinted up that stairs "hey man slow down" I went after him but I wasn't fast enough "Coulson wards locked him self in the cell can you try to talk him out of there I need to get back down to the lab" I used the coms to contact Coulson I had to go back and speak to fitzsimmos and most of all Skye "yeah sure trip don't worry I heard and saw the whole thing" I ran back down to the lab "ward locked him self in the cell I think you really got to him Skye" she looked at me in shock.


End file.
